What's for Dinner?
by banishing gun
Summary: Iruka thinks Kakashi has a nice surprise for him, a well earned treat. Perhaps he does but it isn't quiet what the chunin had in mind. Rated for yaoi male x male sex and bondage.


_All blame for this lies with SorryImLate who keeps attempting to convert me to Kakashi X Iruka. Somehow it's working though I suppose they're in a worse situation as I somehow got them onto Uchihacest._

_Anyway it's all their fault heh, I wrote this for them and they are as ever my inspiration ( i.e. they tell me all the perverted things they want to do to poor innocent Iruka)._

_Also they wrote me an awesome Itachi x Sasuke fic in return which you should go check out if you're into that kind of thing heh, just search under author for 'SorryImLate'. Advert over *smiles sweetly* enjoy._

*********

The first thing Iruka noticed when he stepped through the door was that Kakashi appeared to be cooking, that in itself was quite unusual. It wasn't that the silver haired ninja couldn't cook, he simply didn't. Normally Iruka would cook for the both of them and he was quite happy with that. If his lover was cooking it tended to mean he was going to ask for something or else was trying to make up for something. Taking a swift, suspicious look round the rooms they shared he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Returning to the kitchen he stepped over to see what exactly was simmering away in the pan but he was stopped by an upheld hand and a firm look. "It's a surprise". Nodding slowly, now even more confused the brown haired ninja turned away but stopped as Kakashi posed a question. "In the bedroom there's some of my ninja gear including a rope. I had to use it today and it got tangled, I don't suppose you could try and sort it out for me while I finish this?" He gave the pot a stir.

For a few moments Iruka just watched him, trying to fathom exactly was going on from the look in that single placid eye, the only part of his lovers face he could currently see. There was no sign of deception, no thinly veiled amusement. Slowly nodding he turned and left the room telling himself he was being extremely unfair. Just because Kakashi decided to do a little cooking it didn't mean the world was about to end. It was harsh of him to think so badly of the other.

Still silently shaking his head he padded through to their bedroom and assessed the situation, if the older ninja was cooking them dinner the least he could do was help him with his things. There was indeed one rather tangled rope on the bed, lying tauntingly on the covers and stubbornly refusing to play ball. Sighing he knelt forward and began the painstaking task of undoing the various coils. Dimly he wondered exactly what Kakashi had been doing to tangle it so badly, it was so twisted on itself the only viable explanation seemed knitting.

It was oddly therapeutic to slowly work his way along the rope one knot at a time and he soon became so involved in his work that he never heard his partner move silently into the room. The first he knew of it he was pinned face down to the bed, Kakashis knee pressed firmly to his back as his arms were stretched out above his head. In an instant all his remorse for thinking his lover was planning something disappeared and he tried to twist away.

Chuckling softly the silver haired male didn't seem overly concerned by his attempts, merely coiling the rope round his wrists and binding them tightly together though he ensured the skin wasn't pinched. Flipping the chuunin onto his back he secured his hands to the headboard before moving down his body and yanking off his pants. Throwing them to the floor with minimal concern he sat back on his heels and admired the sight before him.

There was barely a flicker of emotion in his eye though he was clearly taking in the view, gaze running slowly, shamelessly across Irukas exposed body and making the other male squirm in embarrassment. Drawing his legs up the brown haired ninja pressed his knees together in an attempt to hide his cock, cheeks flushing red with shame as he knew all too well that Kakashi had already seen him hardening just from the attention of his eyes.

Seeming to tire of making him squirm the jounin ran a hand down a pale leg, fingers pausing occasionally to run delicately along the scars no fighter was without before he stretched the limb out towards the corner post of the bed. Reaching for the rope he curled one end of it round his chest, using it to hold his top up out the way before the cord went down his leg to secure it to the foot of the bed. The rope was taught against his skin and a slight groan escaped the younger male, both from having his arousal revealed and the rough touch of the rope against a sensitive nipple as it coiled over his chest. Repeating the same procedure with his other leg Kakashi finally seemed content once he was laid bare before him.

Iruka was powerless to do anything but watch as his lover moved from the bed to rummage through a drawer. For a moment the silver haired ninja paused, closely examining a gag as his partners breath caught behind him. Deciding he'd much rather hear the sweet sounds he made he returned it to its place and instead picked up a blindfold but this didn't tickle his fancy either. It was then that inspiration struck. Thankfully the younger of the two was unable to see his face or rather the smirk that curled his lips.

Holding something behind his back Kakashi returned to the bed, Iruka desperately straining against the rope in an attempt to see exactly what he had. "Calm down" he reprimanded, not eager to see his lover burn his skin on the ropes. "There's really no need for you to get distraught, you like this after all", closing his eyes he smiled serenely. Settling himself on the covers he lay out beside Iruka almost as if he were just casually taking a nap, however he was lying on his side, closely watching the other.

Finally revealing what his hand held he pulled out a long feather, the plumage of it brightly coloured. Its appearance did little to distract the unfortunate chuunin though and as it traced teasingly up his jaw he shivered , lips parting. Unable to pass by such a perfect opportunity Kakashi lent over his lover to press a gentle kiss to his lips, not even bothering to remove his mask, or rather masks. Finally the temptation grew too much though and tugging the fabric out the way he sealed their mouths together, tongue slipping hungrily past his lips.

Unable to hold back a slight moan, largely due to the fact that the feather was still playing along his jaw line and down his neck, the sound was muffled by the silver haired ninjas lips. Eyes closed the scar faced man let his tongue twist and rub back against his lovers, sliding against him and slickly invading his mouth before withdrawing and tempting Kakashis to his own mouth as he sucked gently on it.

The kiss seemed almost leisurely but there was an urgency building in Irukas body already and he whined softly for more. Delighting in the sound the older of the two moved down his body with both feather and mouth. Pausing to suck on his neck he let the feather wander lower to trace around his navel, moving teasingly slow. Humming contentedly against soft skin the copy ninja nipped lightly at his collar bone before finally licking experimentally at a nipple.

If the unfortunate Iruka had thought it was torture before he realised now he'd been sadly mistaken. His member was rock hard, jutting up from his body almost obscenely as Kakashi trailed the feather down to trace round the base. The movements were a little irregular, largely because he wasn't watching what he was doing, still too busy lavishing attention on his nipples. Swirling his tongue round each sensitive nub he lightly caught his teeth against the tender flesh, anything to make Iruka cry out again, and of course it worked.

Tensing against the ropes that held him he moaned Kakashis name needily, desperately craving any kind of friction on his aching cock. Smirking the older ninja granted him a little taste of the contact he desired, or rather a ghost of it. Moving from his nipples he blew cold air over the tip of his cock as the feather played up the underside, movements differing from teasingly slow and light to swift, sure strokes.

Iruka was practically begging now, embarrassing whimpers and demanding whines falling from his lips as the feather moved to his balls before taking a detour away from his most sensitive area to slide down his inner thighs. As if to make up for the feathers departure his lips suddenly and unexpectedly closed round the tip of his dick causing the younger of the two to arch up off the bed, breath catching in his throat. Chuckling softly at his reaction, an act which only made things worse by sending soft vibrations down his length, Kakashi slipped more of his cock past his lips.

Pausing only long enough to take lube from the bedside table he returned to his place, tongue playing with the slit of his member before taking him deep again, the feather tracing higher up his thighs to play abot his hole. The brown haired ninja was practically sobbing, the whispering touch so light as to barely illicit feeling but just enough to make him desperate for more. Pleading for it he finally got his wish as Kakashi dropped the feather, swiftly slicking his fingers before circling his entrance with a finger in much the same way as the feather moments before.

Though the older of the two had remained impassive and calm the entire time, barely showing a single reaction he could hide his lust no longer and the movement of his fingers grew more rapid. Sinking a finger into his ass he loosened him up whilst his free hand slipped down to his own arousal, rubbing at it through the fabric of his pants. Almost painfully hard he groaned in relief as he slipped his clothes off, half tangling himself in the fabric as he was so loathe to lose contact with Iruka.

Eventually he was naked, by which time a second finger had found its way to the bound mans ass, scissoring and curling inside him as he loosened him up as swiftly as he dared. The force of his lust forcing Kakashi too to pant for breath he let the younger ninjas cock slip from his mouth, nuzzling his cheek to it as if in apology for the loss of suction. Iruka was far from complaining though, so close to orgasm, he could feel the heat of it coiling deep in his gut he was concerned he'd blow his load before his lover was even inside him.

As a third finger pushed inside him he groaned loudly, a bead of pre-cum seeping from the tip of his member to slick its length, still glistening from the wetness of Kakashis mouth. Kneeling between his legs now the jounin swiftly slicked his own throbbing length with lube too before holding himself over his bound lover. Iruka looked almost like he was on the verge of passing out, cheeks flushed his whole body was trembling, lips parted as he gasped for breath, the muscles in his arms taught from fighting against the ropes.

"You look beautiful" Kakashi finally admitted, guiding himself to his entrance. Having held back so long desire demanded his entry be swift and he encased himself fully in the other in one smooth thrust, pushing past the ring of muscle and driving deep within him. With a broken cry the brown haired ninja climaxed, cum spattering his lean stomach. As his passage squeezed tightly around the older male it took all he had to force himself back from the edge of release too. Supporting himself over his lover he smirked as he saw he was still hard.

Trailing fingers through his cum he lifted them to his lips, sucking them clean before he finally deigned to wrap his hand round his partners length. It took little to coax Irukas cock back to full hardness and Kakashi soon let his hand move back to the bed to hold himself up as he lent forward to kiss him, the contact of his mouth lingering and full of love. The chuunin wished his arms were free to wrap round the other and embrace him but they weren't so he settled for voicing his feelings instead. "I love you" he breathlessly murmured. Whispering so quietly it could barely be heard Kakashi returned the sentiment. "I love you too".

With all such talk out the way the two lovers gave into all their backed up passion, the lust that ripped through them. Thrusting deep within the younger male he sped up his thrusts, groaning softly with the effort and pleasure, the room filling with the sound of breathy pants and strangled moans, the slick noise of flesh meeting flesh. Despite being at the peak of physical fitness the two bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Angling his thrusts the jounin quested for the spot within Iruka that would bring him the greatest pleasure and as his cock grazed across the brunettes prostate he cried out loudly, voice hoarse from pleasure, "nghhh Kakashi!"

They were both so close, the force building within their bodies as they neared completion. They'd done it so many times, so many ways but it still blew their world apart every single time. With a last, passionate moan the silver haired males entire body stiffened, emptying himself into Iruka as the younger ninja bucked off the bed, fighting the ropes as he came hard, adding to the spatter of release on his stomach.

For a moment they both simply lay there, minds and bodies numb, pleasure absolute but unable to move. The room feel silent but for the sound of shallow breathing and finally Kakashi recovered enough to move. Carefully pulling out of his lover he moved to untie the rope and send it slithering to the floor. Shifting onto his side the brown haired male groaned at the aching of his arms that protested being moved to hi s sides after so long above his head. Helping the circulation get going again Kakashi firmly rubbed them, kissing any place the rope had been unkind to his tender skin.

Unable to muster the effort to get to the bathroom for a cloth the copy ninja reached for his discarded shirt and wiped them both clean, Iruka grumbling slightly about being so full he could feel it slipping down his thighs. Kakashi had merely smiled serenely and informed him it was his own fault for turning him on so much.

Finally settled they lay together on the creased sheets, limbs loosely tangled together as they held each other. Peering over the side of the bed for a moment Kakashi shook his head, "you didn't do a very good job of untangling that rope, you'll have to do it again in the morning" he mused, earning him a snort of disbelief that quite clearly said 'not on your life'. Settling down again a peaceful silence returned until again the jounin broke it.

"What's for dinner?"

"Well whatever you were cooking when I got home" he answered suspiciously.

"The pan was empty". Silence stretched out between them as Iruka processed the facts. He'd been tricked. His lover hadn't been being thoughtful and caring he'd been being calculating and lazy. Turning his back on him the young teacher went into a huff. Waiting a few moments Kakashi finally dared curl an arm round him as he snuggled against his back. Still grumbling Iruka allowed the contact, settling back against him slightly.

"So" asked Kakashi with a demure smile, "what _are_ you cooking for dinner?"


End file.
